1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to video content source resolution detection.
2. Background Art
Post-processing picture quality (PQ) enhancement algorithms (e.g., sharpening, de-noising, etc.) can benefit from knowing the source scale factor (i.e., source resolution) of an image a priori, in order to select optimal filter parameter configurations. Accordingly, there is a need for active video content source resolution detection. In addition, it is desirable that source resolution detection be minimally affected by video coding artifacts.
The present invention will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. Generally, the drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.